Six years can chang a man and women
by The cool doctor
Summary: It has been six years since Sara Sidle leaved Los Vages. Has something changed in her live and those of her one family.
1. Chapter 1 Six years later

**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction so please be passent with me.**

**Diclaim: I don't own them, sorry.**

**You sometimes say that you love somebody but do you really mean it till death do us part. Gil Grissom knew he loved Sara Sidle with all that he had in him, but she leaved without a word to the team just a letter to him. Now six years later he sat in his office working on a case thinking of her. What had happened to the women he so deeply loved with all his being. Had she just despaired of the face of the earth, had she fell in love agen with somebody new or was she just like him thing about what they could have had in life.**

**He was brought back of his daydream with a knock on his office door, as he looked up at his best friend Catherine Willows he saw that she was not herself.**

"**Cath, what is wrong" asked Grissom. She enters the office and closed the door after her. "Gil, she is coming back" said Catherine. She saw the sock in her friend eyes and knew one he had heart what she was about to tell him. He would never be the same man that Sara Sidle had known all those years ago. "Whey now it has been six years" asked Grissom. "Gil, she has been few a lot these few years, her mother dead but more then that she has a child now" answered Catherine. Grissom could not believe what she was telling him was it that maybe Sara was pregnant with his child when she left Vegas all those years ago. **

"**Gil, do you want to know how old the child is" asked Catherine. "Yes, way not she has a life of her own now, right I wasn't the only man for six years" answered Grissom. "She is six years old, her name is Madison or Maddie" said Catherine. **

**Did she just saw Grissom eyes go darker when she told him the child age and the name. The silent in the office was something Catherine Willows didn't like that mush at all.**


	2. Chapter 2 She back but what will she b

**Chapter 2 – She is back but what will she bring.**

**A/N: This is the second chapter in six years later, and you are maybe right about who the father is but we will just have to wait and see what happened in the lives of our favorite characters. Thanks for all the reviews so far loving them by the minute.**

**Disclaim: I still don't own them but a girl can dream can't she.**

**The days after Catherine little suprisse the team started to see Grissom getting more and more depressed at the minute. What had happened to the man they loved and respected all these years had he lost everything to the women he loved the day she leaved. Nobody knew about Maddie accepted for Brass, Catherine, Sara and Grissom. So the boys only knew that she was on her way back to Los Vegas after all these years of apposing.**

**It was a quite night in Los Vegas so the night shift team sat in the brake room drinking coffee having a good laugh even Grissom was there. But that changed the minute the door open to reveal Sara Sidle and so one ells. The boys didn't know what to say about her appearing, because she had grown her hear long agen and she wore glass to hide her eyes. Catherine was the first one to get her voice back from the shock. "Sara Sidle as I live and breathe" said Catherine looking at the others. **

"**I see somethings never change in this place" said Sara entering the room. "Mommy may I please go see Uncle Jim" ask a small girls voice. The boys were shocked by the minute did that girl just call Sara mommy, and what is it with her blue eyes that look so formulae to them. "Yes dear, but remember to tell Uncle Jim about that boy who you smacked" answered Sara. She gave the girl a kiss on the head and watches her walk to Jim Brass office door and enters.**

**She knew the others were watching her every move and so was he, but could she tell him the true about this little girl of hers. So when she turned back there were four pairs of eyes on her like hooks on a skeleton. "Sara, who was that" asked Greg. "That was my daughter Madison or Maddie" answered Sara. She knew they were going to ask what the surname was, so when the question came she didn't know what to answer on it. "Sar, what is her surname" asked Nick. Sara looked at her friend and the man she so deeply still loved. "Her surname is ………"**

**A/N: Sorry I had to do it. So what is her surname and is she the daughter of one of the teams men, or did something happen to Sara?. Review please and tell me what you think, what should happen next. ******


	3. Chapter 3lovers or enemies

**Chapter 3 – How did we come here from being lovers to being enemies?**

**A/N: This is the third chapter in six years later, and you in a way right about who the father is but we will just have to see what happens. Big thanks for all the reviews so far loving them by the minute and it is making my day to.**

**Disclaim: I still the same.**

**The room fell silent as Sara looked at all her friend one by one, had she lost their trust or will they keep this secret. He had left the room just as Nick started to speak for a second time asking the same question as before what is Maddie surname. "Nicky, I can't answer that question because I don't know the answer" said Sara. She stood up and walk out of the room with her words hanging in mid air. They others looked at one another without saying a woord they were all thinking the same thing was Grissom Madison father or was there another man in Sara life these past years. That they never knew about not even giving it one more thought Catherine stood up and walked out of the room. Leaving the boys to wonder about their friend's behavior and Sara words.**

**Catherine walked down the corridor to Sara lab that she knew Sara would be using agen in her visit to the place she ones fled. True to her woord Catherine found Sara there with her head on her arms and her body shaking. Was the strong and cold Sara Sidle shedding a tear or just so angry that she didn't want to look at the world she had rock just a few moments ago. "May I come in or do you want to be alone" asked Catherine as she opened the door. "Please come in there is something I want to tell you" answered Sara but not lifting her head from her arms. Catherine knew that her friend need her now more the any other day but what about her other best friend Gil Grissom didn't he deserve some answers from these women. "Sara, whey didn't you tell any of us about Maddie" asked Catherine taking a seed in one of the comfy chars that was in Sara lab. "Because you guys would never keep it a secret from him" answered Sara. "From Grissom is he Maddie dad" asked Catherine. Sara slowly lifts her head off her arms and looked at her one best friend of sorts. Was it may be time to tell somebody the true about that girl she had loved for so long. **

"**Cat, he is Maddie father and I don't want him to know it just yet" answered Sara. She saw the anger wash over Catherine face as she came to what Sara had just said, but after that came something Sara never thought would come a form of compassion. "Whey didn't you tell him and whey keep it a secret for six years" asked Catherine. Sara toke a big breath and looked a Catherine ones more before she started to tell her the story. "Grissom was …….."**

**A/N: Sorry I had to do it, so you guys were right about who the father is. So do you think I should conation or just leave it at that. Keep reviewing please and tell me what you think, what should happen next. ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Life goes on after all that has happened**

**A/N: This is the fourth chapter in six years later, and you may think I am grow leaving you hang like that but I have a plan. Thank you for all you reviews loved them hope there is many more to come.**

**Disclaim: Still the same.**

"**Grissom was like any other man looking for a family, but I knew he longed for it with somebody ells, many years before I came here for the first time, he had never told me this but I saw it in his eyes every time he looked at her, so I said nothing and lived my life without him. Till the day he showed up at my door with that plant and asked me to dinner, we started our relationship in secret from you guys, but after all that happen to me and to us, I thawed we could start a family till I saw it one night when I was waiting from him after shift in his office." Said Sara. "What did you see and who is she" asked Catherine. But in a way she was dredging Sara Sidle answerer to her question, she knew what Sara was talking about but hoped and prayed she was wrong. " You know I thought maybe I was wrong in away by never telling that I knew but now I know what they mean when they say never trust your friends, Cath I knew long before anyone that you where having sex with Gil Grissom" answered Sara. She study the women in front of her with her age starting to show she was a beautiful women, but what did Catherine Willows have that she could never have. She knew Gil loved her with all his hard but he still had a fing with Catherine behind her back. "So you knew all along about us, you saw us that night in the locker room and his office" asked Catherine. Shocked that the one person who should never have found out knew all along about their love aver behind her back. "Yes Cath, I leaved that same night and found out that I was pregnant the day I arrived in California" said Sara. "What were you doing in California" asked Catherine trying to change the topic of there conversation. "My best friend is a doctor there, she works at a practice there and I did some reach at a lab there" answered Sara. "So all these time youth been in California" asked Catherine. "Yes, most of the time if we weren't traveling, is there something you need or just the truth" asked Sara. **

**Catherine knew what that meant for her Sara didn't want to talk about is any more or talk to her. "No, but please Sara tell him the truth about Maddie" answered Catherine. "I will in good time" said Sara. But before Catherine could speak anther word Sara turned on the radio and started to word on a report that need to be done. As the doors of the lab shut close making Catherine depart final Sara looked up and saw her ones best friend of sorts enter the love of her life's office. She knew now that the truth has a funny way of coming back to you when you didn't.**

**Gill Grissom sat in his office doing paper work and thinking about Sara's daughter. But his thoughts were interrupted with the office door swing open and Catherine coming in with a look that said something happens. "What is it Catherine I am buzz" asked Grissom. Catherine toke a seed in one of the cheers and looked at him. "Gil, she knows about us and what we did" answered Catherine. Gil Grissom got as wit as cheat and looked at her with dice believe had she just said Sara knew about them all along. His small world was starting to fall apart with all these women in his life. " What are you going to do" asked Catherin. Sensing that he was going to do something he has never done before she looked him in the eye. "I am going to tell her the truth for one" said Grissom. Standing up he gave Catherine one last look before he began to walk the small way to Sara Sidle lab.**

**A/N: So there is another Chapter, what do you think and what will happen next when Grissom goes to see Sara in her lab. Keep reviewing please and tell me what you think, what should happen next. ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The truth and nothing but the true.**

**A/N: This is the five chapter in six years later, and you may think that I don't have a hart doing the things I do to them but I will let them come tougher soon. Thank you for all you reviews loved them hope there is many more to come.**

**Disclaim: Sorry but still the same.**

**Like many nights before Grissom's feet made their way to her lab. The one who held her easiness before her sudden return to this place and its people. But this time something ells played in his dark mind, not love for Sara Sidle and longing to see her like many nights in the past six years. No, the wiles in his mind were turning faster than ever before in his long life. How could she know about his passionate nights of love and lust in Catherine's arms, he thought he could keep this dark secret beter and in someway he had. The team never said a woord about knowing of this aver if they knew they never let it know, especially not to their lovely sister Sara Sidle. But now it will only be a matter of time before this ugly truth comes out to them and the rest of the world. He knew this day would come but hoped that it didn't come with sow mush pain and sorrow. He past Brass office on his way, looking throw the open door he saw Jim Brass doing some paper work. But the little girl who started all of this laid on the office coats sleeping like nothing in her live had changed or maybe will change if he had his way. So he started to walk agen to her lab hoping to live anther day to see that little girl if her loving mother had her way with him and he with her. She was after all still the love of his life.**

**The door to Sara Sidle lab was shut from the world and his ways. She had gone on with her case work after Catherine left a few hours ago. Leaving Sara thinking maybe she should never have come back to this place after all this time. Her mind started to run back over all the ways she never knew till that night about Grissom and Catherine. Everybody know they had a past before she come along, but nobody knew they had never stop doing it over the years, behind so many people they said they loved backs. Her thoughts were interrupted by a form knock on her lab door. She immediately knew who it was, she was after all waiting for him to come to her lab. **

"**Come in and close the door behind you please" said Sara. She looked up at him as she heard the door closing after him. His blue eyes were looking at her revealing the same pain she had felled over the years after she found out about them. "May I please try to explain, what happened" asked Grissom. "Yes, but if I am going to believe you is an anther story" answered Sara. "We were lovers before I met you, we just couldn't keep our hands of each other but I never loved her the way I still love you, can you please forgive me and give me anther chains to show you how much I still love you" asked Grissom. **

**A/N: So there is another Chapter, what do you think and what will happen next. Will Sara take him back after all that has happened? Keep reviewing please and tell me what you think, what should happen next. ******


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The night of truth.**

**A/N: This is the six chapter in six years later, and you may think that I don't have a hart doing the things I do to them but I will let them come tougher soon. Thank you for all you reviews loved them hope there is many more to come.**

**PS: It is my birthday on the 12 Noveber and I am turning 19.**

**Disclaim: Sorry but still the same.**

**Two weeks later**

The day's after Grissom's confession were like fins never changed, the team were happier the ever that Sara Sidle was staying in Vegas for now. But nobody said a word about Grissom, Sara and Catherine not speaking a word if it was not necessary. The night shift was of for the night when the rain came to visit. So it wasn't out of order for them getting so sleep. In a penthouse apartment over looking the busy night streets of Los Vegas slept a little girl and her mother. But Sara Sidle was awoke from her dream when her front door bel rang. She stood up and graped her glass of her bed side table, stopping to check on her way to the door on Madison. She smiled and made the way to the front door think of her daughter and the life she was starting to live here.

As the front door swung open she came face to face with Catherine Willows and she wasn't happy. " Hallo Sara, may I come in" asked Catherine. Her long strawberry blond her was a wet as ever before and her clause was soaked. " Hi Cath, come in I will get you some tiles" answered Sara. As she closed the door after Catherine and started to make her way to the closed to get some tailless. She started to wonder what was Catherine doing here she had a life of her own now, with a daughter that has gone to college to study medicine and a loving husband Nick Stokes who loved her more every day of his lives. So what was she doing here in the middle of the night in this god forsaken rain. "Sorry, if I woke you" said Catherine as Sara handed her a till. " No it is fine, what can I do for you tonight" asked Sara taking a seat opposite Catherine. " Sara, I know you are still made at me and Grissom, but mabey you could learn to live with our misters and Grissom was as bad as ever when you were away, please cane we become friends again asked Catherin. Sara looked at the women sitting in front of her what had happened to there life as friends and a family, she never would have thought that she wood say the words that came after what Catherine had asked her. " Cath, let start over and maybe leave Grissom alone this time" said Sara. " I would not do something to him, he has loved you more sins the day you leaved, and I love Nick like I never have loved author man before in my life"said Catherine. " Does he know about you and Grissom, more does he know were your are" asked Sara. " He knows about us and what we did, he also knows that I am here but he said that if I ever did what we did to you there will be trouble" answered Catherine. "How did you and him start this marriage" asked Sara. "I fell in love with him before anyone who wanted to look could have a look at him" answered Catherine. Sara looked at her friend and wonder how could she have lived the life she lived ant not feel bad aabout it. Maby she could give Gil Grissom antore chanse at a relasionship with Maddi and maby with her.

**A/N: So there is another Chapter, what do you think and what will happen next. Now that we have a clue who is married to Nick what will happen when Sara see Nick at work and tells him she is taking Grissom back maybe. Keep reviewing please and tell me what you think, what should happen next. I will be down for awail it is time for eksames and learnig for it. ******


End file.
